The Informatics Core (Core E) of the Bryan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center represents an important change in our data management capabilities. The need to expand our data management system was motivated by the recent findings in Alzheimer's disease (AD) research which require additional centralized computer support as well as interfacing with the family based. PEDIGENE System. The current database system of the Bryan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center is flatfile based and PC-oriented. It is not user friendly and data retrieval is difficult. Clinical and neuropathological data have been stored routinely for all patients followed in the Memory Disorders Clinic. However, there has been no direct access for investigators and no direct interface with the PEDIGENE system which stores the detailed family history information and molecular data (including the APOE genotype information). The system as outlined in the present application will serve to unite the clinical, neuropathological and genetic mediums of the Center. This Informatics Core for the Center will be UNIX-based. Its function will be to provide the computer resources and programming support for all Cores and related Center projects. Universal access of data by all principal investigators is central to its theme. The Informatics Core will database all family history, laboratory, clinical, neuropsychological and neuropathological data. This move to a centralized database using the updated system, ADBASE, will facilitate the efficient exchange of information between the Cores and projects, resulting cohesiveness among the various Center activities.